The abomination rises
by James1007
Summary: The Reapers are dead, Cerberus is defeated and a new peace rains over the galaxy but Shepard know's this is not the end. Before he planned to destroy the Reapers the star boy spoke to him about an impending doom that will fall upon the galaxy and will stop at nothing until all sentient life will be consumed by the endless horde that will feast upon their bones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Nightmare awakens

 **Hey guy this is my first fan fiction and I was excited to do this and get this done and the ideas on this story is just swarming my head, anyway please review I love to hear your ideas and your thoughts on my story, by the way I don't own the content EA, Bioware, Microsoft and 343 Industries do so enjoy.**

The Reapers are destroyed, Shepard has done it. He has successfully activated the Catalyst wiping out the entire Reaper armada. The crew of the Normandy watching as the red light starts to fire at the empty void of space. "All units disengage and fallback to the rendezvous point." Admiral Hackett said over the intercom to all ships. Joker cursing under his breath he takes the Normandy to pick up Shepard. Garrus putting his hand on Joker's shoulder and says "Joker we have to go." Joker looks back at Garrus with his furious eyes and on the verge of breaking down and crying says "No I left Shepard to die once I am not leaving him again, hang on this is gonna be rough ride." Joker puts on full thrusters and tells Ashley and James to suit up and get the Kodiak ready for a swift pick up.

Nearing the site of what was Shepard's last message, the shuttle drops off Ashley and James. The two go up a lift and see Shepard hobbling, trying to get to safety. Shepard trips as explosions begin to reach him, "SHEPARD!" the two heavily armored soldiers yelled. Ashley feeling hopeless, she starts to break down. James tired of losing people he swore to himself not one more person would have to die. James started running as fast as he could towards Shepard. James reaches him just in time and swoop's Shepard off the ground. "Shepard I've gotcha man." James says while carrying him back to Ashley.

Cortez in the shuttle sitting there worried that his team has not arrived yet. Cortez tries to raise James and Ashley and says, "Where the hell are you guys this place is falling apart." The response was nothing but silence; on the verge of going out himself to search for them he finally gets a response from Ashley "Cortez we got Shepard and are going to come to you." Cortez in some relief he responds back. "Thank god you guys are alright. I got the shuttle ready but you better hurry this place isn't going to hold together much longer." Ashley signals James to the shuttle; James hoists Shepard to his shoulders and starts running to the shuttle Ashley following close behind. James quickly jumped in the shuttle in the nick of time as the ledge collapsed that the shuttle was hovering from. Ashley stopped right before she plummeted to her death. James looks back to see Ashley preparing to jump in the shuttle. In a last attempt to escape Ashley runs as fast as she can; her heart pounding out of her chest as she says over and over in her head 'Please make it, please make it.' She jumps just as she misses inches away from the hovering craft James grabs her hand and pulls her into the ship. "I gotcha miel, I'm not letting go." James says pulling her up into the shuttle.

Joker circling around the sector that he dropped the shuttle off is starting to become a hassle for the Normandy to maneuver. EDI comes into the bridge and sits next to Joker. "Jeff if we stay here there is a high probability that we will die, we must go." Joker says back in anger. "We are not leaving until the Lieutenant returns with Shepard." Liara runs up behind Garrus and looks if the shuttle made it out of the chaos. She sees the shuttle comes out of no were and yells "Joker there they are." The shuttle fly's fast dodging debris left and right going for the Normandy. Joker pulls the Normandy into some insane maneuvering to get the shuttle into the hanger. He makes the Normandy go as fast as the shuttle going in to pick them up and is successful then Joker fly's to the rendezvous point to meet Admiral Hackett.

James and Ashley rush Shepard to the Med bay as half of the crew joins them to see if Shepard will make it. Joker sighs in relief; the Normandy joining the rest of what's left of the fleet that attacked the reapers. "Jesus that was too close" Joker muttered to himself, he noticed that his heart was pounding out of his chest and his arms sore from moving them so violently from trying to operate the Normandy. "I need a drink." He says to himself hoping that someone would give him a glass of liquor. EDI looks over from the co-pilots seat and says "You seem in distress Jeff, should I provide assistance?" Joker replies "No I'm fine I probably just need to take a nap but other than that I'm fine" EDI knows what truly is on Jokers mind "He will be fine Jeff he has survived worse" Joker looks at EDI and gives her a warm and welcomed smile. "I know plus it's not like we faced scary stuff without him, well real scary stuff."

Down on the crew deck in the Med bay Doctor Chakwas operating on Shepard. Silence filled the Mess hall, Liara pacing back and forth while Garrus and Tali standing looking at the floor in despair. Engineer Adams is sitting down as his leg bounces up and down waiting for the worst. Javik standing in the corner with a blank face while staring at the floor and possibly thinking of the future. Gabby, Kenneth, James, and Ashley are sitting at the table in silence, not giving each other any eye contact. Specialist Traynor is leaning on the table with mixed feelings, trying to think positive for Shepard and tell the rest of the crew that there is still hope.

Chakwas comes out with blood on her gloves and goes to dispose them. Liara comes up to Chakwas and says with a worried voice "Oh Goddess please just tell me he's alright, please tell me he is going to live." "It was close but he'll live he lost a good amount of blood and he just needs to rest for a while and then he will be able to talk" Chakwas replied. The room was filled with relief as they started talking to each other once more. As Liara began to leave to her quarters she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Tali's hand. "I-If you ever need to talk to someone Garrus and I are always available all you need to do is just ask." Liara gave a nod and thought to herself how generous the offer was; she walks into her quarters and falls on her bed. 'It's over it's done we won' Liara thought to herself. "Greetings Dr. T'soni is there anything I can help you with" Glyph said with a resurging voice "Give me a report on our operatives and tell them to regroup and await further orders." The VI replied with glee. "At once Dr."

Alone in a dark room Shepard thought to himself about the small star boys words. Listening to them over and over like a movie replaying itself. He knew the threat wasn't over, by him destroying the reapers he has unleashed a more devastating threat than the reapers. Shepard didn't know what the star boy was talking about however, what threat? What is more devastating than the reapers themselves? The curiosity scared him he did not know what could be worse, Shepard closes his eyes to rest but the star boys voice still toys with his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Boat that rocked

 **Hey everybody hope you're doing good this is the second chapter sorry if the last chapter felt kind of slow I was trying to set in the well setting also I spread out the paragraphs so they don't look so clumped up anyway hope you like this one please review and what not Bioware and 343 Industries owns content not me.**

It's been five years since the Reapers have been destroyed and Shepard and his crew of the Normandy have moved on living their lives. Shepard lives on Thessia with his beloved Liara as they live in what seems like a perfect peace. Shepard however can't shake the feeling of the star boy's words; at night he has nightmares of his fallen companions; Thane, Kaiden, Legion, and many more soldiers who did not live to see their glorious victory. It is almost certain that should have died like the rest of the. Yet here he is still alive, whatever force that made him keep going was strong enough to keep him alive. He shakes his head of the thought and moves on; he can't help it but think that some thing or someone wanted him alive after the Reapers were destroyed.

In the outer rim terminus systems, a Batarian salvage ship by the name of Fom Dof'mocan, found a strange ship that is a bit bigger than a geth dreadnought and also has similar designs of a Geth ship. The navigator spoke "Uh captain I think we found something." The captain puts down the data pad and looks at the derelict ship with confusion and says "What kind of ship is that." "Unknown sir it doesn't show any known energy signatures, it's either prothean or Geth but it doesn't seem likely." The captian let out a heavy sigh and said "Well seems like we better get this done cause I'm not going home without a pay check, get the salvage team ready looks like this day just got a whole lot interesting." Four Batarians and one Krogan suit up to board the derelict ship, the sergeant by the name of Darvan puts on his old Military suit from the Hegemony. "Alright gentlemen I want this mission to go smooth no funny business." The sergeant looks and points at the Krogan giving him a nasty look. "That means you to Jorbok." The Krogan looks back at the sergeant and gives him a smirk. "If anybody wants to say something now is the time to say it." There was no response to the others then the sergeant ordered them to line up in the air lock to board the ship. They enter the strange ship and a brownish fog rolls out of the entrance of the ship. Inside they see some strange growth on the ground the walls and the ceiling; bodies liter the floor but they are not identifiable as they are covered in the strange mass or are decaying from whatever ate them. Darvan looked in horror from what they have found. "What in the hell happened here?" Jorbok said in disbelief and does not know how to react to the situation at hand. Jorbok has been in some crazy missions as a mercenary and even in some insane ones during the Reaper war but this was completely different. For the first time in his Krogan lifespan he is feeling an emotion that is uncommon and foreign to him, fear. "Sir Look!" One Batarian points out a strange figure walking up to them, this creature was not alive it was covered in greenish gray decaying skin with a sword like appendage, Darvan points his gun at it and tells the others "Prepare your weapons we are going back in our ship." The sergeant blasts his shotgun right in the creatures face; it falls down on the ground but quickly gets back up and uses its left arm to slash the sergeant. Just in time the sergeant dodges out of way and shoots the sword appendage. The appendage is blown off of its body and howls in pain, it picks up the sergeant by the throat and throws him to the wall. The creature picks up the shotgun and shoots Darvan in the chest; before it could turn to shoot the others, Jorbok shoots it with a hail of bullets finally putting the beast down. Jorbok runs to the dying Darvan on the floor, Jorbok pulls out some medigel while the sergeant is trying to speak in guttural sounds as his chest leeks blood to floor. Jorbok freezes from the sound of boots clanking on metal ahead of him. He puts in a new thermal clip in his weapon and prepares to shoot; the others do the same and form a line to block whatever is coming for them from entering their ship.

The captain gets a message from the airlock guards. "Sir we being overwhelmed by an unknown hostile the salvage team are" The sentence is interrupted by screams and gunfire. "You two go down there and see what's happening, then disengage the airlock something's not right." The batarian guard shaking in his boots shook his head nervously. "That is an order soldier" The scared batarian replied. "S-Sir I don't think t-that is a good idea." The door that is the exit to the bridge gets broken down by a mutated batarian and what looks like a hulking brute of bio mass covered in the same decaying green skin. The mutated batarian shoots one guard in the head while another uses a biotic push to knock it into the hulking brute. With no reaction the brute smashes its companion out of the way and rushes the other guard, snapping him in half in an instant. The captain gets out of his seat, pulls out his firearm and starts shooting the brute in the head. With no effect on the hulking brute, it pushes the captain down to the floor; in minutes the mysterious but terrifying creatures killed off the rest of the crew all accept the captain for some reason. Why would they want him alive? The captain looking up at the creatures hopelessly he closes his eyes waiting for the worst. The hulking brute walks up to him and punches him in the face.

The captain wakes up hearing a heartbeat; he looks around to get a view his surroundings and sees that the room is poorly lit and there are bright purple, blue, and green controls near him. "Wha…were am I?" he mutters to himself "I…I remember a ship, a ship" he feels a head pounding pain like a hard headache. "Oh my head it hurts it hurts so much; why can't I feel my legs?" he looks down and sees his body is attached to some moving bio mass. He feels as though he is not, like he is connected to someone or something. "What the hell d-do you want fro-from me?" Nothing but silence and then he hears a voice from the darkness. "We want your memories, emotions, and your knowledge." The image of Khar'shan goes through his head and other batarian worlds. The voice speaks again. "You will lead us to your planets and you will become part of an ocean that will consume everything" The captain yelled at the top of his lungs. "Never, you will never take me, you will never break me!" Images of his past and his family fades away and the pain of a hammer striking his head returns "Aaaaaggghhh!" The voice speaks to him again to him. "We already have" His vision starts to go blur until all he sees is darkness and the last thing that goes into his mind before he is snuffed out by the weight of the thoughts and memories of many others is the name he will never truly understand; Gravemind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Invaders

 **Hey guys sorry it took me a while to make this chapter this week was kind of rough but I'm still gonna finish this so let's get to it please review I would love to hear what you think, Biowhare and 343 industries owns content not me.**

On a peaceful batarian planet Arvecth, somewhere in the terminus systems was an alpine mountainous planet that had a population of thirteen million people. The Gravemind saw this as a potential planet to raise a hive. The ship it commandeered however wasn't as big as the old covenant corvette and seems to lack the necessary requirements to transport a large army. The Gravemind did notice though that some of these sentient beings have the capability to repair a vessel but didn't know anything about the corvette but that could be arranged. Soon the former batarian crew started to scrap the salvage ship and repairing the corvette and giving some armor from the salvage ship. The Gravemind anxious to eat its new meal; it has not tasted fear in so long; the salvage crew was just an appetizer, the real main course will be this strange galaxy. Just before they could set off against their enemy the Gravemind kept himself with current events on this galaxy; he learned from the codex on one dead guard and learned about every little detail of history, every tactic, every mistake, every battle, every race and the Reapers' failure but it wasn't conventional that defeated them. It was this weapon called the catalyst but this device is long gone, there was hope for these creatures this flood for there was no such thing to kill the flood as the Reapers were equivalent to the flood.

It was time to attack to bring the hell these sentient beings deserve, the hell they always feared. The Gravemind ordered his devouring horde to invade the planet Arvetch. Thirteen million wasn't mush for the Gravemind but it was a start for their intelligence to grow and spread, after all they are like an ocean that is endless.

On a sunny Friday afternoon a batarian communications officer had a report to send to high command about strange readings coming from the mass relay about an hour ago. The comms officer enters the room with a militia general speaking to a batarian Special Forces lieutenant. The general sees the comms officer and says. "What do you want?" with a displeased voice, walking up to the general the comms officer replies. "Sir we got strange energy signature coming from the relay." The general at loss for words and making a guess to what this would mean as the comms officer continues. "We think it could be the reapers but it could be highly unlikely that they could return." The general in disbelief of his words he replies. "No that's impossible there can't be any more of them we destroyed them." The lieutenant comes up to the general and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Relax general I'll take care of it and its probably nothing but just a weird anomaly." The general looks at him for a moment and sighs then says. "Alright just get it done Bardus I don't want to start a panic you got it?" Bardus salutes and replies "I'll get it done sir."

The lieutenant walks out of the governor's courthouse and whips out his omni tool to contact his squad. Out of nowhere a derelict ship comes into orbit and crashes into the metropolis city as screams erupt around Bardus. He contacts his squad with haste and says "Sergeant Crarek get the team ready some came out of nowhere and smashed right into the city." Sergeant replied "You got it sir, ok people you heard the man let's move." The lieutenant waited until his team arrived then they moved into the ruined city to look for survivors and to see who was behind this. Bardus' team moves through the ruined city cautiously as they began seeing ripped up civilians and some also had bullet wounds through their bodies; Bardus knew that these civilians weren't killed by the crash. It was more like an animal had torn them apart. As they walk down the side walk one soldier spots a figure in the mist down an ally way. "Hey I found one, don't worry we here to help." The figure raises what looks like a gun, the soldier in response but doesn't fire. Then gunfire erupts from the mist, quickly the soldier dashes to the left for cover, still alive but has a nasty gash in his right thigh. Bardus and the rest of the squad rush to the soldier's aid, three go to the right of the ally to provide covering fire while the other two go to heal the wounded warrior. Bardus returns fire putting ten rounds in the figure with short controlled bursts, soon the mist began to dissipate and the figure turns out to be a grotesque creature with green decaying skin that is or what was left of a batarian engineer. Bardus freezes in disbelief as the creature still standing and howling in anger at its target. Crarek grabs Bardus by the arm and pulls him to safety just before the creature could release another hail of bullets. "Hey lieutenant are you ok?" the sergeant said, Bardus nods and then orders the team to fire, once more all six soldiers unleash a flurry of rounds into the creatures head and chest.

The creature was finally down; Bardus gets out of cover and walks up to this beast and just for safe measures he shoots it in the chest two times with his sidearm. "What the hell is this thing?" One soldier said "I have no idea but it looks like something just turned its guts inside out." Another replied and then one soldier holding a necklace comes to his fellow teammates and said "They say this is the ends times that these beings will bring fire and death to all of us worse than the Reapers, it is said in the holy book that will happen and I think the end of days is upon us." Just before one soldier can make a disrespectful remark to the religious one, more of the creatures come from the street, some that are made purely from that green growth, others look like former batarian soldiers and civilians and some look like small grenades that have tentacles on the bottom and three red tentacles on the front. Bardus quickly told the troops to block the entrance of the ally way and form a line to funnel them in, they started killing the little parasites then going for the pure forms and combat forms, one big brute starts breeding more of the little ones throwing them up as they come for the troops. Crarek spots more parasites coming from behind them and orders two soldiers to cover their flank with him; they were trapped and soon one little parasite got through and attached itself on one soldier, right in front of him he saw one of his own men turn change and morph into one of those things then quickly turn to the man to its right and shoot him directly in the face point blank range. Bardus threw his grenade to the creature and killed it and a few in the process clearing a path for them. "Crarek we are leaving through here." Bardus yelled to Crarek then turned to run, the others followed but soon were surrounded by the parasites. Bardus looks to Crarek and says "It's been an honor serving with you." Crarek nods and replies "And you as well." In a blaze of glory the four soldiers fought like hell as they used every means to take down their enemy and when they ran out of ammo they used their weapons for melee combat.

They fought until the bitter end but it seemed that their sacrifice was for nothing as their bodies were used to spread across the planet. In a matter of days the planet was infested with the flood and nothing was left, the Gravemind found that this was an easy task and saw plenty of ships to travel to the next star system. Now it was time for them to fester and breed for an even bigger army, and an envious feeling swept over the Gravemind as he saw how weak this race was and can see how the others are.


End file.
